221: The Lilo Adventures of Secret Central(Have you Heard)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang have been invited to perform at the Secret Central High Dance, their homecoming dance and their winter Ball. Along the way, they'll go through shopping, clothes, and crushes. Have you Heard? (This is a midequel between Zombie Island and Escape from Planet Earth)
1. Invatation from Bronzeleaf

Dear, Miss. Lilo Pelekai,

I would like to invite you to perform at the 65th annual Secret Central High Back to School dance this Saturday.

I would also like to invite your friends, "Chrisianna Veron", "Liang Jing", "Sying Jing", and "Talik Booker" a. k. a CLST. My son has seen your friends perform at the fundraiser he went to in NYC and has showed me all of your videos. I especially like your song, "I May Fall" catchy tune.

There will be cake, balloons, photo shoots, and a performance by Roro and The Teenage Fairytales. They consist of lead singer, "Roro Rodriquez" bassist, "Georgia Griffith", guitarists, "Alexis Allen" and "Missy Mips" and drummer, "Andrew Aubin".

The theme of the dance is top secret that only the dance committee and I are aware about.

Plus there's something I have to show you that's a lot more serious than the dance, but It's best if we meet in secret about it.

Once we meet at Secret Central High, my daughter and I will take you to a location where it's a lot more private for you to understand the situation.

Address

4332 Goldner Drive

Bronzeleaf, South Carolina

Sincerely, Principal Samuel Singleton.

29417

Note: Goldner Street is named after Brian Goldner the current CEO of Hasbro.


	2. Welcome To Secret Central

Later, The Celestian Alliance and CLST were arriving at Bronzeleaf South Carolina., "This place is best known for their school and their paper, "The Central Chronicle" originally, "The Central Scoop". Ethan explained.

At the school, they met Principal Samuel Singleton.

Near them was Jeff Jackson, he was riding his car that he was working on all summer. His best friend, "Earl" came and showed it to Magenta, Dena, and Tonya. Two BFFs named, "Sarah" and, "Emma" were coming in with the same dress in their bags. Tonya thought it was a fashion disaster, but they didn't care.

In the Senior Lounge, Susie quickly closed the door so no one would suspect anything, "So what is the secret thing you want me to know about?" Lilo asked.

"During the Summer School program, there have been complaints about a purple clown disturbing them." Principal Singleton explained.

They knew he was talking about Dimentio

At the gymnasium, they saw dance committee consisted of SBP Bryoni Boyer, Alexis Allen, Roro Rodriquez, Brandon Brown, Dean Darling and Jen James. Dean was working on it were keeping their eyes out. Alexis was starting to suspect that the place was covered in clown themed apparel. As they were putting up the balloons, they saw Eddie snooping around and Brandon and Alexis kicked him out.

Meanwhile, Natasha was cleaning up her work space in the Journalism room when she saw a letter that dated back to the 1950s. She showed Sarah, Emma, and Cathy this and it was revealed to be a clue to a treasure that was buried back then. "Maybe the treasure is lost paintings like in The Titanic," Cathy suggested.

"Or perhaps some pet toys," Emma suggested.

"Or some 1950s Eco stuff," Sarah suggested.

Back at the Gymnasium, Jen came in and explained that the band got canceled, Tess suggested that they should do a talent search and it was brilliant." So far they got a DJ who can't scratch, a rocker who can't roll, and a rapper who can't rhyme. Eddie snuck in again only to find out that the theme is "Rock The House. The dance was ruined.

During football practice, The Celestian Alliance found Sarah, Emma, Cathy, and Natasha snooping around. After greeting each other, Natasha explained that the clue was hidden by the tree planted back them. They couldn't find a tree that old, so they decided to come back tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Jeff has been getting numerous calls that they wanted to be picked up for the dance. "Sir, I suggest you just take Magenta and her gang." his best friend "Earl" suggested.

There he scheduled the pickup for 4:45 pm.

CLST was looking around the school when they saw Roro and The Teenage Fairytales. Alexis was very upset because the dance was ruined. "There there Alexis." Missy said, "Eddie didn't mean it."

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked.

"One of the students, accident prone, "Eddie Edwards" exposed the theme," Roro explained.

"Maybe we can change it," Cho said.

"Good idea," said a voice.

It was Eddie, he suggested that the theme should be changed to Free To Be Me, there they can show who they really are. Alexis thought it was great and told everyone that the dance was back on.

CLST helped out by changing the decor into their own style.

Later they arrived at the dance, everyone showed up in formal apparel. "Thanks for the ride Jeff." Magenta said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome," Jeff replied in a blush.

Sarah and Emma came in wearing the same dress and everyone was amazed. "Since you 2 are best friends," Madison said, "You have the same mind."

At the dance, everyone was having a good time. CLST came on holding microphones while Roro and The Teenage Fairytales played, "Neon" they saw their video on Splashface and mesmerized each of the tunes and lyrics.

" _We're all born with a dream_

 _We wanna make come true_

 _The best will climb to the top like me_

 _The rest will end up like you_

 _I bet it's hard to live with_

 _Knowing that you'll never be this fine_

 _Don't be distraught, don't be sad_

 _You gave it your best try_

 _Listen, girlfriend, can't you see?_

 _I'm all of the things that you'll never be_

 _I'm cool like the rain and I'm hot like the sun_

 _I'm a neon rainbow and you're no fun_

 _May be time to retreat_

 _You need a diva review_

 _You can see I never miss a beat_

 _Your makeover's long overdue_

 _Just try to understand this_

 _It's not that I am trying to outshine_

 _You've got your inner beauty_

 _We can't all be divine_

 _Listen, girlfriend, can't you see?_

 _I'm all of the things that you'll never be_

 _I'm cool with the rain and I'm hot like the sun_

 _I'm a neon rainbow and you're no fun_ " Sunny sang while everyone applauded.

Little did they know is that Dimentio was watching the whole thing and was horrified. He worked so hard turning the decor clown themed. So he decided to screw up the homecoming announcement.

After the dance, Lilo found Sarah, Emma, Cathy, and Natasha looking for the keys. Layla decided to help out. She climbed up one of the trees and got the key. "Groovy work" Sarah commented.

"A good way to climb a tree in a dress," Emma said.

"Perfect for a new sketch," Cathy said.

Principal Singleton came out and was wondering if he could invite them to the Homecoming Queen announcement next month, "Yes" Lilo said, "And CLST can perform too."

To be continued.


End file.
